Sonic the Hedgehog's Past
by Ksonic
Summary: Sonic's past. thought you might need it for a story I will eventually post. By the way, this thing is finished. Just one chapter. K? lol Enjoy!


I thought it might be a good idea to explain what I think happened with Sonic's childhood/beginning before I brought it up in one of my other stories that I will be writing. So here goes! This is taking place in episode one of Sonic X, when Sonic is on the lamppost. I do not own Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sonia, Manic, or Eggman. I do own Sonic's dad and MAYBE his mom. Hope you like it!

Sonic the Hedgehog's Past

"Am, I the only one here?" I wondered. "Are all the others… Gone?" I shut my confused eyes. In seconds, memories of my past flooded into my brain and I remembered when I first learned of Eggman and why I knew him. Tears wanted to fall as I thought back on what happened so many years ago.

I had been ten, so had my brother and sister, us being triplets. We had been watching the news, when we learned about a World War. It was then, when I first heard the name Dr. Eggman, for it was his fault the war even started.

Six months later, my dad was issued to the war. At first, we received letters from him. But then it got too busy and dangerous for him to have time anymore.

When we were eleven, the war grew deadly. It came over to our country and underground shelters were needed often. By the time we were twelve, the government concluded that all the kids were to be taken over to the other side of the country, where it was safer.

So within days, me, my brother Manic and my sister Sonia left for the other side of the country on a train. It was there that I met Knuckles and Amy.

Knuckles shared a room with me and Manic, and was a year younger than the three of us. His short temper often got the best of him.

Amy shared a room with Sonia and some other girl. She was two years younger than the three of us. She often was upset about having to leave her mom.

Eggman and everyone on his team must've heard about the children moving, for days after they were attacking where we were as well.

Our train had been stopped early by a robot of Eggman's. As the robot attacked though, anger surged through me, and I attacked the robot.

After several minutes of constant spin attacks, the robot exploded. All the animals had cheered, except Manic, Sonia, and Amy, all being worried about my safety. Coarse I was fine.

The train had been thoroughly damaged though, so there was no way we could get to our destination safely. All the children then lived at an orphanage waiting to be taken to homes there. There was nothing else that could be done everyone said.

One day, a lady came and said she could take one child only. She instantly fell in love with my sister Sonia, but no matter how hard Manic and I tried to coax her into letting us stay together, she took Sonia anyway. The same thing happened with Manic.

Later on, Amy was taken by a friendly rabbit named Vanilla. She offered to take me in too, considering I was miserable without my brother and sister and I wouldn't have any friends left after Amy was taken since Knuckles ran away. I accepted, but since Vanilla didn't have enough bedrooms for me, (she had herself, Amy, and her daughter Cream) I had to sleep outside. I didn't object, I actually had enjoyed it.

A few months later when I turned thirteen, I ran into another one of Eggman's robots. By the time I was fourteen, I was considered a hero; Kind of. I may had been young, but that never stopped me from what I felt was right.

A few months after I turned fourteen, I made an airplane so I could attack Eggman in the sky. I was a good engineer back then and now, but it wasn't as fast as I needed. So I went to go look for some natural resources that I hoped would help. When I came back empty-handed, a met a young fox, painting my plane. That's how I met Tails.

Then I turned fifteen, and Tails, Knuckles, and sometimes Amy fought Eggman when needed. I became famous for my speed and fighting of Eggman. But I couldn't find Manic, Sonia, or mom. Neither could the rest of us. The war with the men soon ended, but I didn't know what became of my dad, and neither did Amy or Tails. Knuckles lost contact with his dad a year before the war called all men, since there was a divorce.

Then today, two months before I turned sixteen, Cream was kidnapped by Eggman. I had run after them… And now after much drama… I was in a complete different world.

All these thoughts traveled through my mind in lighting speed. I missed my brother and sister. And now… It looked like I was the only one out of my world that had been transferred her by chaos control.

"Don't give up that easy Sonic the Hedgehog," I thought to myself. "You are Sonic the Hedgehog, and nothing ever stands in your way."

"Well, guess I'll find out soon enough," I said out loud as I jumped off the lamppost.

"Everything will work out. It always does."


End file.
